


Un petit trou dans un placard

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, De 1860 à 1888, Family, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Gen, Le point de vue de Frances sur sa mère et son frère, Les souvenirs de Frances, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le nombre de fois où Frances est entrée dans le bureau du chien de garde se compte sur les doigts d'une main mais cela ne l'a jamais empêché d'observer ce qui pouvait s'y passer une ou deux fois… Ou même plusieurs.





	Un petit trou dans un placard

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : On oscille entre le présent et le passé, entre la fête improvisée pour les treize ans de Ciel et des flash-backs au temps où Claudia et Vincent étaient le Chien.
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Ce texte traîne dans mes placards (enfin… dans mes tiroirs puis sur mon micro-onde) depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ce recueil. Après plusieurs modifications, cette fic a apparemment et enfin réussi à faire son chemin vers la publication. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Un petit trou dans un placard**

Sa fille et son neveu, ainsi que la majorité des domestiques de ce dernier, étaient en train de danser. Les autres se contentaient de discuter en regardant les danseurs. Le majordome, était absent en revanche. Frances était certaine qu'il était en train de réparer les catastrophiques tentatives de rangements et d'organisation d'une fête pour leur maître des autres serviteurs. N'importe quel autre membre de la noblesse se serait demandé pourquoi une maison aussi renommée que celle des Phantomhive conservait des domestiques aussi incompétents mais Frances savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour la qualité de leur service en cuisine ou à table qu'ils avaient été engagés. Tout comme Tanaka, les trois autres serviteurs de Ciel devaient avoir quelques talents bien particuliers. Comme mère disait toujours : « Frances, mon enfant, un guerrier ou un voleur apprend facilement l'art d'être bon domestique. Apprendre le vol ou la guerre à un domestique, en revanche, voilà une chose qui est souvent bien plus compliquée. »

Les domestiques de son neveu semblaient tout de même particulièrement catastrophiques et Frances voulait se rendre compte par elle-même de l'étendu des dégâts qu'ils avaient pu causer. Cela avait du moins été sa première intention quand elle avait quitté les danseurs pour parcourir les couloirs du manoir de sa famille mais rapidement, tout naturellement, ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à un bureau qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance.

Les mères des autres filles de la noblesse avaient un boudoir ou un salon. La sienne avait un bureau qu'elle gardait fermé à clé et dans lequel on ne pouvait pas entrer sans sa permission. Frances s'était parfois demandé si Vincent faisait de même. Quant à Ciel, il n'avait pas l'air de prendre cette précaution puisqu'elle venait d'entrer dans le bureau sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Ce n'était guère prudent. Peut-être allait-elle devoir lui dire un mot à ce propos ?

La pièce était propre et en ordre. Le bureau était vierge de tout papier. On n'y voyait qu'une lampe, un encrier et une plume. A part son occupant, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

C'était toujours ainsi que Frances se souvenait du bureau de sa mère. Propre. Sans papier. En ordre. Ce bureau, elle l'avait pourtant vu recouvert de paperasses et de dossiers quand mère était en train de travailler. Frances n'avait pourtant jamais été invitée à entrer dans le bureau quand sa mère travaillait. Officiellement, elle n'avait toujours connu cette pièce que comme un endroit ordonné et brillant de propreté. Sans Vincent, elle ne l'aurait certainement jamais connu sous son autre aspect. Elle ne savait pas quand son frère avait découvert le secret du placard mais il avait fini par lui faire partager cette découverte et ensemble, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à observer leur mère. Elle se conduisait différemment dans ce bureau, qu'elle y soit seule ou non. Elle y semblait toujours plus forte, moins malade… Plus heureuse aussi souvent. Sans doute parce que c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait véritablement échapper à père ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, son frère passait son temps à l'entraîner dans l'exploration du Manoir. Dans le placard. Dans les cuisines. Dans les greniers. Dans la galerie de portraits. Mais pas dans le bureau de mère. Jamais dans le bureau de mère. Elle avait toujours refusé de le suivre dans le bureau de mère quand celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Observer mère grâce au petit trou du placard était suffisant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'introduire dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas bien, comme ce n'était pas bien d'aller chaparder dans les réserves. Vincent avait fini par comprendre ses réticences et ne l'avait plus invitée à le rejoindre dans ce type d'expédition. Ils avaient cependant continué de partager le secret du placard, le seul endroit où elle avait accepté de le suivre après un moment. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue au placard toute seule. Sauf une fois. Une seule et unique fois.

* * *

Père et mère donnaient un somptueux dîner ce soir. Il était prévu de longue date mais les parents de Frances s'étaient disputés la veille. La dispute s'était poursuivie au cours de la nuit et de la journée et elle entachait maintenant le dîner. Plus tôt, on avait bien sûr envoyé Vincent et Frances se coucher mais ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés en cachette pour se dissimuler derrière l'immense rambarde du grand escalier du manoir pour observer leurs parents et leurs invités. Après que ces derniers aient disparu pour rejoindre l'un des salons puis la grande salle à manger de la demeure, Vincent et Frances avaient rejoint le rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de pouvoir écouter les conversations des adultes. Cela n'avait guère fonctionné. Bientôt le frère et la sœur virent que leur mère avait décidé de quitter ses invités. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Leur mère était souvent malade et recevoir l'épuisait.

Vincent et Frances montèrent jusqu'au palier pour mieux se cacher derrière la rambarde. Leur mère avait la vue aussi perçante que celle d'un aigle parfois et mieux valait ne pas parler de celle de Tanaka, son majordome, qui la suivait toujours et partout. Les mères des amies de Frances avaient des femmes de chambre pour s'occuper d'elle et sa mère en avait une évidemment mais elle avait aussi, et surtout, Tanaka.

Plus bas, père rejoignit soudain mère. Ils commencèrent à se disputer à voix basse. Frances jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il avait l'air d'essayer d'écouter attentivement la conversation de leur parent. Elle fit de même mais elle ne réussit pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Comme d'habitude. Leurs parents se disputaient souvent mais ils faisaient toujours en sorte que ces disputes n'aient pas lieu devant eux. Lorsqu'une dispute arrivait, ils les laissaient seuls ou se mettaient à parler à voix basse, comme en cet instant.

Père leva le bras.

Tanaka s'interposa.

Père baissa le bras et recula d'un pas. Il eut ensuite l'air de s'excuser puis il tourna finalement les talons pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Frances regarda son frère. Vincent était en colère.

« Il faut que quelqu'un lui rappelle sa place. » murmura Vincent.

Et cette personne serait sans doute Vincent…

« Je vais me coucher. » annonça-t-il ensuite.

Mère était en train de monter les escaliers. Frances suivit Vincent mais au lieu de revenir dans sa chambre, elle se cacha pendant un bref instant dans le couloir, s'assura que sa mère et Tanaka ne l'avaient pas aperçue puis elle les suivit. Sans surprise, mère ne se retira pas dans sa chambre. Elle alla dans son bureau.

Frances attendit que la porte se ferme derrière Tanaka pour passer devant la lourde porte du bureau de sa mère. Elle entra dans la pièce suivante et alla directement au placard qui se trouvait contre le mur adjacent au bureau de mère. Grâce au trou du placard, elle réussit à voir sa mère. Elle était assise sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Sa tête reposait lourdement contre le dossier. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Tanaka posa quelque chose sur la table.

« Merci.

-Madame…

-Je vais bien. »

Le ton était dur, incisif. Mère ne voulait certainement pas que cette conversation se poursuive mais Tanaka ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que monsieur…

-Et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière…

-Madame.

-Tu étais là.

-Un jour, je ne le serai peut-être pas.

-Je sais me défendre, Tanaka. »

La voix de mère claqua comme un fouet. Il n'y avait bien que dans son bureau que mère se comportait de cette manière. Ailleurs, elle était toujours gracieuse et polie. Frances avait même entendu dire que la Reine elle-même l'avait complimenté à ce sujet.

« Mon mariage aurait certainement été plus heureux si elle ne m'avait pas choisie. »

Mère porta le verre à ses lèvres et elle but son contenu d'un trait. Elle fit un signe à Tanaka après l'avoir reposé sur la table. Le majordome avait dans les mains une bouteille remplie d'un liquide doré ? ambré ?

« Mais ce choix a été fait, dit Tanaka en commençant à remplir le verre qui se trouvait sur la table, et monsieur persiste à ne pas l'accepter. C'est indigne de son rang.

-Un majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne doit pas parler ainsi de son maître, Tanaka. Tu le sais. »

Le ton de mère était léger, comme si elle était en train de plaisanter. Frances n'était pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu sa mère plaisanter.

« Il n'est que le comte Phantomhive.

-Et c'est bien là tout le problème. » répondit mère avec un petit soupir exaspéré.

Elle vida le verre que Tanaka lui avait servi plus tôt aussi vite que le premier. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de la resservir. Tanaka obéit.

« Désires-tu connaître la raison de notre dispute ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant le verre que Tanaka venait de remplir.

Mère ne le but pas d'un trait cette fois.

« Quelqu'un m'a vue et maintenant, le bruit court que la comtesse Phantomhive se travestit en homme pour pouvoir courir les bordels et les fumeries d'opium.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce bruit court. »

Un bref silence.

« Mais c'est la première fois que les rumeurs disent que j'ai décidé que je ne serais pas seulement une cliente. »

Mère commença enfin à boire. Lentement.

« Vous aviez besoin de cette information, dit Tanaka après un long moment de silence.

-Ne me dit pas ce que je sais déjà. » répliqua brusquement sa mère en posant son verre vide sur la table.

Frances crut pendant un instant que le verre s'était brisé mais elle se trompait.

« Le message d'Undertaker. » ordonna mère.

Tanaka s'éloigna de quelque pas puis revint vers elle pour lui donner une petite feuille de papier.

Silence.

Un bruit de papier que l'on froisse puis que l'on jette par terre.

« Quand nos invités seront partis, dit à mon cher époux de venir me rejoindre ici.

-Bien, madame. »

Tanaka ne reprit pas sa place derrière mère. Il resta devant elle.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que monsieur se lance dans une telle entreprise…

-Je sais.

-Il pourrait devenir un problème. »

Mère soupira.

« Je suis beaucoup de chose, Tanaka, mais je ne serais pas ça.

-Vous n'auriez rien à faire, madame.

-Mais j'aurai donné l'ordre. »

Mère leva la tête et fixa longuement Tanaka.

« L'arme est innocente. » dit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête s'appuya à nouveau contre le dossier du canapé. Sa main, celle portant la bague aux armes de leur famille, couvrit ses yeux.

« Je n'ai rien d'innocent. »

Mère baissa le bras et regarda à nouveau son majordome.

« N'oublie jamais ça. » dit-elle.

Mère fit ensuite un rapide geste de la main vers le verre qui se trouvait toujours sur la table. Tanaka s'éloigna. Il fut bientôt de retour avec la bouteille que France avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il servit à boire à mère une nouvelle fois.

« Tanaka, dit-elle ensuite, si la conversation avec mon époux est infructueuse, trouve quelqu'un – N'importe qui – pour lui rappeler qu'un noble qui n'a pas l'approbation du Chien de garde n'a rien à faire dans les bas-fonds. »

Mère quitta le canapé pour le bureau et se mit au travail. Frances quitta le placard et retrouva sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tard, père revenait de Londres, blessé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de donner à Frances ses leçons d'escrime mais quand elle lui demanda, pendant une de ses leçons, ce qui lui était arrivé, il la renvoya dans sa chambre sans autre forme de procès. Frances décida qu'elle ne poserait plus aucune question à ce sujet.

* * *

Grandir dans la famille Phantomhive était quelque chose d'étrange mais on ne s'en rendait compte qu'après un moment plus ou moins long. On notait les différences mais sans vraiment y faire attention, sans vraiment penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème ou un secret familial. Toutes les familles étaient un peu étranges ou secrètes de toute façon mais les Phantomhive étaient une bien étrange famille et le chien de garde, un bien étrange secret.

Leur famille portait bien son nom. Le chien de garde était un spectre. Si on connaissait son existence, on la taisait… Ou on ne faisait qu'échanger des murmures à son propos dans des couloirs ou des rues sombres à l'heure où tous les gens honnêtes dormaient.

Oui, le chien de garde était un bien étrange secret, pensa Frances en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de son neveu. C'était un secret qui n'en était pas vraiment un, surtout au manoir, surtout entre Phantomhive mais il fallait attendre avant d'en être véritablement conscient. Les âges étaient toujours différents. Le moment où la vérité éclatait aussi. Pour elle, la révélation eu lieu à la mort de son père.

* * *

Père était mort. Mère était avec lui, avec son cercueil. Les yeux de Frances étaient secs. N'aurait-elle pas dû être en train de pleurer ? Son père était mort. Vincent ne pleurait pas lui non plus. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Vincent et père n'avaient plus aucune affection l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps. Grand-mère, la mère de père, elle, était inconsolable. Elle décida soudain de rejoindre mère dans la pièce où se trouvait le cercueil de père. Tanaka fut bientôt auprès d'eux. Il avait été aux côtés de mère jusqu'à maintenant. Grand-mère avait dû lui dire de les rejoindre et de s'occuper d'eux.

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait père et pendant qu'on enterrait père, on disait qu'il avait été tué par mère.

Comment osait-on dire une chose pareille ?

Frances n'était peut-être pas aussi douée à l'épée que père mais elle savait déjà qu'elle l'était beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens présents à son enterrement malgré son jeune âge.

« Non, Frances. » dit fermement Vincent en posant la main sur son bras.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fait un pas en avant en entendant un nouveau murmure sur ses parents.

« Mère ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

Mais mère et grand-mère étaient revenues et elles l'avaient entendue. Mère la regarda d'un air triste qui disparut très vite.

« Frances, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau ce soir. Je dois te parler. »

Frances s'inclina légèrement et le soir venu, bien après l'enterrement de père, elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés du bureau de mère. Mère ne s'installa pas à son bureau mais juste à côté d'elle.

« Sais-tu ce que je suis ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-La comtesse Phantomhive et le Chien de garde de la Reine. » répondit Frances sans hésiter un seul instant.

Sa réponse n'eut pas l'air de surprendre mère qui inclina simplement la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

-Que vous êtes au service de la Reine, mère. »

Mère inclina une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Sais-tu ce que je fais pour la Reine ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Pas vraiment. Ce fut ce qu'elle dit à mère qui aussitôt lui expliqua ce que le Chien de Garde faisait pour sa Majesté, la Reine.

* * *

Tout avait changé après cette conversation. Elle avait su. Sa mère lui avait tout expliqué. Ce qu'elle faisait pour la Reine. Ce qui se cachait derrière leur nom, leur titre et cette fonction. Ce que le bureau, les perles et la bague que portait toujours sa mère signifiaient.

Rien n'avait changé après cette conversation. Elle n'était pas Vincent et personne n'était inquiet pour la vie de son frère. Elle avait pu continuer de vivre comme si sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité. Elle était une Phantomhive mais on la tenait éloignée des affaires du Chien de garde.

Mais elle avait su.

C'était sur ce canapé, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir changé, qu'elle avait appris la vérité. Sa mère aurait pu lui mentir mais c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Elle avait caché des choses à ses enfants, sans doute trop, mais elle ne leur avait jamais menti.

Étrange honneur que celui du Chien de garde…

Frances n'était plus jamais retournée dans le bureau de sa mère après l'enterrement de son père. Elle n'avait plus jamais cherché à observer ce qui s'y passait non plus.

Sauf une fois.

* * *

La porte du bureau de mère était grande ouverte, une chose rare et étrange. Frances jeta aussitôt un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'y avait que Vincent dans le bureau de mère. Une chose étrange aussi. Bien sûr, maintenant, Vincent allait et venait ouvertement dans le bureau de mère mais il était rare de le voir seul à cet endroit. De plus, son frère était assis sur l'un des canapés de la pièce avec un air désespéré qui ne lui plaisait guère.

« Vincent ? » dit-elle en entrant résolument dans la pièce.

Son frère cessa de regarder ses mains. Il leva la tête vers elle. Il l'observa longuement, notant sans aucun doute sa tenue d'escrime, puis il baissa à nouveau la tête pour regarder ses mains. Comme avant.

« Vincent ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il ne releva pas la tête vers elle tout de suite.

« Ta leçon d'escrime s'est-elle bien passé ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Frances s'agenouilla aussitôt devant son frère en prononçant à nouveau son nom. Elle voulut prendre ses mains dans les siennes mais il l'en empêcha vivement.

« Non. » murmura-t-il.

Frances regarda son frère. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Frances. »

Le nom claqua comme un fouet. Elle se releva et se retourna précipitamment. Mère était sur le pas de la porte.

« La porte… commença-t-elle à dire.

-Une porte ouverte n'est pas une invitation, Frances.

-Vincent…

-Je m'occupe de lui. » la coupa sa mère en la fixant intensément.

Frances baissa la tête puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Vincent avant de s'en aller. C'était ce que sa mère venait de lui ordonner après tout. La porte du bureau se referma dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de la pièce. Elle entendit tout de même mère dire :

« Tu es un Phantomhive, Vincent. Reprends-toi. »

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Frances devait savoir. Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer, elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente au bureau de mère. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas observé ce qui se passait dans le bureau. Pour ce faire, elle n'avait toujours eu besoin que d'un petit trou dans un certain placard mais quand elle ouvrit le placard en question, Frances se rendit compte que le trou qui lui avait permis d'observer mère pendant tant d'années était maintenant bouché.

* * *

Frances se leva en soupirant puis quitta le bureau de Ciel. Comme des années plus tôt, elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente. Ciel avait fait reconstruire le manoir à l'identique. Le petit trou dans le placard était-il toujours présent ?

* * *

Ce n'était plus le bureau de mère. C'était maintenant celui de Vincent. Frances y entra avec fracas, une chose qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais osé faire si le bureau avait toujours été celui de mère, mais dès qu'un chien mourrait, un nouveau le remplaçait.

Vincent ne broncha pas malgré son entrée bruyante. Il ne quitta pas son fauteuil. Il ne lui jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil. Il continua d'écrire comme si de rien n'était. Frances jeta un coup d'œil à Tanaka qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil de son frère. Il la regardait mais en restant tout aussi impassible que son maître.

Frances était sur le point de parler mais Vincent leva la main tout en continuant à écrire.

« Un instant, très chère sœur. »

Vincent baissa la main. Frances prit son mal en patience en se mettant à taper discrètement du pied sur le sol. Vincent continua d'écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère posait enfin sa plume et tendit la feuille recouverte de sa fine écriture à Tanaka.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

La majordome s'inclina et s'en alla.

« Ma très chère…

-Pas un mot de plus, Vincent. »

Ce dernier prit un air faussement indigné en entendant cet ordre.

« Et arrêtez tout de suite de faire ce genre de chose. »

L'air indigné disparut. Vincent haussa les épaules.

« Tu sembles en colère, Frances. »

En colère ? Non. Elle était furieuse.

« Nous avions un accord, Vincent.

-A propos de ?

-Lizzie sera l'épouse de Ciel et je l'entraînerai pour qu'elle le protège mais jamais, elle ne devra être mêlée aux affaires du chien tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés.

-Je me souviens de cet accord et je ne l'ai certainement pas enfreint. »

Vincent avait l'air sincère mais Frances savait bien ce que pouvait valoir cette sincérité. Mère ne mentait jamais mais gardait le silence. Vincent… Vincent suivait-il la même règle ?

« Lizzie est revenue de sa dernière visite, ici, très enthousiaste et n'a qu'une seule envie maintenant, revenir.

-N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? »

Frances faillit le supplier de cesser de jouer les idiots jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte que Vincent était en fait parfaitement honnête avec elle pour une fois.

« Vous ne savez pas… dit-elle d'un ton surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? »

Le fait de ne pas savoir quelque chose semblait énormément déranger son frère.

« Ils ont trouvé le placard. » annonça Frances après un court silence.

L'information amena un grand sourire aux lèvres du Chien de garde, sourire qui disparut dès que sa sœur ajouta :

« Ils l'ont montré à Lizzie. »

Vincent prit un air pensif.

« Il semblerait que mes fils aient encore un peu de mal à comprendre l'intérêt du secret et de la dissimulation. Il va falloir arranger cela. »

La phrase abasourdit sa sœur.

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

-Qu'y aurait-il de plus à dire ? »

Frances voulait ardemment répliquer quelque chose mais aucune réponse adéquate ne lui venait présentement à l'esprit.

« Vos fils vous espionnent et cela ne vous pose aucun problème ? » finit-elle par dire.

La réplique était pauvre et elle lui attira un regard indulgent de la part de Vincent.

« Ma chère sœur, n'avons-nous pas fait de même avec mère ? »

Frances se figea. Vincent n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient fait la même chose, il y avait des années de cela. Une partie de son enfance prit alors tout son sens. Les chiens et leurs tours. Elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt.

« Si tu ne peux pas venir dans le monde de l'ombre, c'est le monde de l'ombre qui vient à toi. » déclara son frère.

Frances ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants, finit-elle par murmurer.

-C'est ce que nous étions aussi. »

Frances garda le silence.

« Mais il est vrai que je t'ai fait une promesse, Frances… » dit soudain son frère.

* * *

Après cette conversation, jamais plus Lizzie n'était revenue tout excitée du domaine Phantomhive en parlant du métier passionnant d'oncle Vincent et des gens extraordinaires qu'il recevait dans son bureau. Son frère, malgré tout ce qu'il devait être pour le bien de la Couronne, avait tenu sa promesse.

Frances retrouva rapidement le fameux placard, celui où elle avait passé tant de temps, enfant, avec Vincent, celui qu'elle avait interdit à Lizzie. Elle l'ouvrit et se figea. Ciel avait donc bien fait reconstruire le manoir dans ses moindres détails car il y avait un trou dans le placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, un simple petit trou qui semblait attendre une toute nouvelle génération de Phantomhive.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que j'ai énormément de trucs (trop de trucs) sur ce recueil, les textes à venir (hors nuit du FoF évidemment) devraient être :
> 
> \- Un OS sur les Phantomhive au Weston College
> 
> \- Un nouvel OS fleuve à la manière de Quand le Chien était une femme et Petit Chien deviendra grand. Certaines savent déjà quel Phantomhive est concerné. Pour les autres, je vous laisse deviner.


End file.
